Government Rules (2019)
Government Rules In Paradigm Factions, every faction represents a nation, empire, autonomous council or state. When creating a faction, you must follow a number of rules otherwise your faction will be forcibly disbanded. These rules are designed to encourage roleplay, and foster a fun environment for peace and war. Your faction will have four major qualities: * Government Structure * Economic System * Foreign Policy * Roleplay You must include the names of each these values in your faction description in some capacity, using /f desc. Government Structure Every faction has a government structure, whether non-existent or overwhelmingly powerful. These structures will determine how much authority faction leaders and their officers will have, compared to other lower members of the faction. There are four main types, and their associated rules (FRACTIONS ARE ROUNDED UP): * Totalitarian: No faction members may be officers. No elections must be held. The leader rules supreme. * Authoritarian: 1/4 of the faction must be made officers. Elections are non-binding. * Republican/Democratic: 1/2 of the faction must be made officers. Elections are binding and required. * Anarchist: All faction members must be made officers. Elections and frequent and informal. Economic System A faction's economic system will greatly impact how resources, items, and buildings are distributed within a faction, and between factions. The four main types, and their associated rules: * Command Economy: Faction leader owns all property and items and distributes them accordingly. ** Faction members are effectively serfs. HAVE TOTALITARIAN GOV TYPE * Mixed Economy: Members own their own property, but a frequent tax is required. ** Items are distributed through trade but items can be reallocated by the leader. * Free Economy: Players own their own items, and faction leaders cannot take them. ** Items are only distributed through trade and charity * Communal Economy: All items and property are shared equally between faction members. ** Item distribution is voted on accordingly. HAVE ANARCHIST GOV TYPE Foreign Policy A faction's foreign policy defines how said faction interacts with other factions. Foreign policy is important in defining the terms for war, and cooperation in the world. The four main types, and their associated rules: * Aggressive: Can declare war on any faction unconditionally. ** Can join any conflict unconditionally. Cannot form an alliance with any other factions. *** BE TOTALITARIAN OR AUTHORITARIAN * Interventionist: Can only declare war on Aggressive or Interventionist factions, can join any wars. ** Can form alliances with Interventionist, Cooperative, and Defensive factions. *** BE TOTALITARIAN, AUTHORITARIAN OR DEMOCRATIC * Cooperative: Cannot declare war on any other factions, but can join defensive wars through alliances. ** Must be allied with all other Cooperative factions. Cannot join any wars on the side of aggression. *** BE AUTHORITARIAN OR DEMOCRATIC * Isolationist: Cannot declare war, cannot join any wars whatsoever. ** This faction can only be attacked by Aggressive factions, and none other. *** BE ANY TYPE Roleplay How your faction operates will also depend on factors that we cannot bind by rules. Feel free to be inventive and creative, and make up your unique conditions and objectives for your faction. Think of... * Demographics * Leadership * Religion * Race * Class * etc.